Adventures of Nigou
by motherducker
Summary: just some fun days with Nigou- some parts canon, some parts made up.
1. Hello

His name is Nigou. Or at least that's what those kind humans keep calling him. He leans and pushes his face against one of the large warm hands stroking him.

He remembers long ago, when his previous master petted him just the same. Remembers when he was put in the box by the tree in the park and told him to stay. He stayed, stayed in the same box, pacing sometimes, waiting patiently for his master to come back. The sun was high above him, he was hungry and his master still hadn't come back. He whined, his master wouldn't let him go hungry for long. Looking up he saw that the tree did nicely to hide him from the heat. Footsteps stopped beside him and he turned his head to his left. There a rather short human, with light blue hair stopped beside him. They stared into each other for what felt like an eternity, and the little Siberian husky suddenly felt some kind of connection, and began to pant happily. The light haired human bent down and he felt his world shift and change as he was brought up and closer to the human. The human began to walk away from the tree and the puppy barked in protest. His master said to wait by the tree, but he stopped, because deep down, he knew that his master wasn't going to be coming back. So he let the new human become his new master, if he treats him right of course. If he doesn't he'd run away to find his old master again.

They come to a school, the human quietly says to him that this place was called "Seiren High School" whatever that meant. But he registered the scent into his mind as the two neared one of the buildings. As they entered, he could hear squeaking, stomping and shouting, it smelled like sweat and as they turned the corner, he saw humans, bigger than the one holding him, chasing someone with a ball. He wanted the ball, oh yes; he panted happily as the group of humans stopped playing and talked amongst themselves. The human behind him spoke up.

"Good morning" he said flatly.

"You're here, we'll be starting early today." Replied the one with short haired and glasses. He remembered what glasses were, his previous master used to wear them.

"I've got this here," stated the blue haired human as he slowly entered the bright room with squeaky floors.

"A dog"

There was silence and a sudden collection of raised voices and shocked faces as they register the fact that there was a dog in the gym.

They decided on the name "Tetsuya #2" for him (Nigou for short), seeing as he and his new mas- no Tetsuya, as he recorded in his little puppy brain had very similar eyes. Nigou pawed at the light blue hair, trying to stay on. He was happy.


	2. Family

When Nigou first entered the Kuroko household, he was a bit wary. Entering a new area, with new people, he could only hope that they were as nice as his new master said they were. Luckily for him, they were.

"I'm home," Tetsuya called out, opening the door with one hand, Nigou carefully held in the other, panting. As they entered, a light "Welcome back Tetsuya!" was heard over the sound of something sizzling on a frying pan. Tetsuya put the young puppy down as he heard slow footsteps coming around the corner. Pulling off his shoes and placing them on the racks, he walked to meet them. Nigou following right behind him. "Grandmother, how are you feeling today?" He asked, his tone seemed rather worried. The old woman smiled brightly and gave her grandson a firm pat on the shoulder. "I'm doing just fine sweetheart, no need to be worried over an old woman like me, I'm in my eighties now, and you still have your whole life ahead of you!" Nigou barked from behind the young teen, grabbing the attention both of them. Tetsuya immediately bent down to pick up the excited puppy, who, wagged his tail at a very quick and impatient pace. The sound of sizzling soon decreased.

"Almost forgot, this is Tetsuya #2, but we all just call him Nigou for short." He introduced, picking up a small paw and waving it. His grandmother chuckled, "Well I can definitely see why~"

"Well aren't you cute!" A third voice chimed in. Tetsuya looked to his mother, who added sternly "But you're in charge of him, Tetsuya." The highschooler only nodded.

"Don't worry mother, I'll take very good care of him," he promised as he adjusted Nigou in his arms. Tetsuya's mother placed her hand in front of the puppy to sniff. He found her to smell to be sweet, much like the women on the streets. What did they have on their hands to make it smell that way? He wondered. He licked the sweet smelling hand, only to find it not sweet at all. Sniffing around, he also noticed a distinct smell of meat. Oh how he loved meat. He raised his head, sniffing and fidgeting, till Tetsuya finally let go of him and he trotted slowly, following the scent, to the counter. Above him was the pan, with a few steaks still hot. He felt himself rise off the ground, back into the familiar arms of the teenager again.

"No, no, those aren't for you." He stated as he turned to face his mother and grandmother again. "I'll be tidying up my room to get things ready for him. Could you keep him company?" He passed Nigou to his grandmother and she went off towards the living area as his mother walked past him, getting ready for dinner. "Oh I should call Satoshi to see if he could bring some dog food on his way home from work." She commented.

Nigou watched his new master walk slowly into a room that could only be his. He yawned, moving with the strokes the old woman was petting him with. She had a way of petting Nigou that Nigou himself didn't quite understand. It was light and yet secure, he felt himself relax under it and slowly set himself down on her lap. As he laid there, he began to realize just how tired he was and his eyes slowly drifted to a close.

The next time he woke he found himself in an unfamiliar area, beneath him was a very comfy blanket and a water bowl was placed to his right. To his left was a large bed, empty. He yawned and stretched himself out before trekking his way around the small room. Sniffing here and there, soon a small creak was heard behind him. A man, with a large bag was standing there.

"So you must be Nigou huh?" He said with a smile. He slowly reached out his hand for him and Nigou sniffed it as the dog he is. "Nice to meet you." His voice was soft and calming, must've been a family thing. The hand suddenly felt rather large on his head but it soon moved under his chin and the young pup panted happily, flipping over so that the large hand would scratch his belly.

"Dad, your show is on!" A familiar voice called out and Nigou leaped to his paws and trotted over to the living room with the bigger man close behind him. Tetsuya, with a bowl of grapes on his lap looked over to his father and Nigou. "Want to join us?" The young Siberian husky took this opportunity to jump onto the spot next to the phantom player, the older man sitting next to him.


End file.
